


I’ll give up forever to touch you

by Youneedwestallen



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Dark Barry Allen, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Iris West Loves Barry Allen, On the Run, Protective Iris West, Sexual Tension, Smut, criminals, dark westallen, westallen smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-17 15:44:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16977423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youneedwestallen/pseuds/Youneedwestallen
Summary: CRIMINAL WESTALLEN





	1. Chapter 1

It had been 6 months, 2 weeks, 5 days and 18 hours since Iris woke up to an empty space beside her and a note explaining everything. Not a day went by that she didn't feel mad at him for lying to her but at the same time she couldn't miss him more. _`He`s bad news just like dad told you from the start`, `he lied to you`, `you can live without him`_ Iris told herself this every time she`d begin to think about Barry Allen, one of the most wanted men in Central City.

He`d been involved with one of the most dangerous, roughest gangs the city had; responsible for a string of armed robberies and 4 murders. Barry Allen wouldn't kill anyone - if Iris knew one thing it was that - he had a heart under all those walls he`d built over the tragic years of his life. Parents deceased at 9, he was put straight into a foster home (not good ones) where he was treated as an outcast and failed to receive love and support from any of his foster family. Then Snart came to him and offered him everything he could have asked for - a family, friends, support and money; under the one rule that he has to remain as part of his `legion` for life and if he were to leave or deny responsibility, he will be killed. Then Cisco made a habit of killing anyone that pissed him off or witnessed the wrong thing and they were all expected to cover for him but it ate Barry up every day and he didn't want a part of it anymore. But Iris knew none of this. When she met him he was just the innocent, good looking guy that came into Jitters every day on his lunch break from his day-job at STAR labs where he worked as a mechanical engineer. But he lied... he`s not an engineer, he`s not innocent and he doesn't come for coffee anymore.

Most likely he`s not in Central City because the police are hunting them as well as Snart and the rest of his crew. He wouldn't be in Atlanta with his foster family because he hated them and that's probably the next place the police would look... which means theres only one other place he could be that Iris could think of - just outside of National City. He had a friend that owned a motel so he was probably staying with him. He used to take her there when Iris was still living with her dad so they could get away for  while and have some privacy. It wasn't a nice place physically but the fact they were together when they were there made it the best place on earth.

Iris had the idea that he was there since he left but she was never 100% sure. Besides, he left for her... what if he didn't want to see her again? what if he had found someone else? what if he was already dead?... all these questions stopped her from going before - she couldn't bare the thought of losing him again, plus she was still mad. But the heart ache was stronger than her doubt and so here she was standing outside of room 2 In the pouring rain, chilled to the bone from the cold night. She stood staring at the door for a solid few minutes before she took a deep breath and knocked against the worn down wooden door, the paint shredding off.

There was no answer. She saw the light flick off through the window and she could feel the stillness of the room without even being in it. She knocked again,

”b-Barry” she managed to force out her mouth, numb from the cold.

Within seconds the door flung open and he was stood there before her - real and alive. He stared at her as if he couldn’t believe his eyes. Barry searched for words to say but none would form.

“I-iris...” he whispered as if he couldn’t believe she was really here. She always loved the way he said her name - the way it slipped through his lips. 

Barry realised she was shaking and remembered he’s on full undercover mode and couldn’t be seen anywhere,

”shit sorry, you must be freezing, come in quick,” he went to take her hand to guide her in but stopped not knowing if that was okay anymore. He had no clue how she handled him leaving but he assumed she’d be angry at him - mostly because he lied.

”here, I’ll get you a towel.” He stumbled into another room. The place was a mess - he obviously hasn’t been looking after himself very well. He came back with the motel towels and handed one to her, getting distracted by her eyes again. They didn’t shine as much as they did before and she was avoiding eye contact with him. She was hurt and he hated that.

There was an awkward silence in the room as iris rubbed the towel over her dripping hair. Lumps formed in both their throats and iris questioned why she was here; she came here because she missed him but now all she feels is anger and more hurt. She sighed and awkwardly stayed stood in the same place.

”iris...” it hurt more when he said it be because it reminds her of how much she missed it, “I’m truly, deeply and honestly so sorry,” his voice broke with tears and he stared at the ground, too scared and filled with guilt to look her. “I should have told you from the start it just -“

”I wouldn’t have cared Barry. I don’t care that you’re some criminal because I know that deep down you don’t wanna hurt anybody. You’re just angry and need something to take it out on. And I believe that with time - if you’d have let me - we would have gotten you some proper help and you’d realise that you didn’t need to break the law to be accepted.” She spoke with bitter frustration in her voice, “but you didn’t even give me that chance,” her eyes glazed with tears and her voice was shaky, “you just left without giving me the option.” A single tear dropped down her face, quickly followed by another one.

Barry but back his urge to burst out crying and telling her how much he loves her and how hard it’s been without her: tell her how she’s everything to him and he didn’t ever wanna leave her in his worst nightmares but he couldn’t take the chance of Snart finding out she’s his weakness and putting her life in danger.

”I know,” he squeaked.

Iris squinted her eyes, letting more tears fall as she let off a huff, “you know? Is that all you could possibly have to say? After everything YOU did?!” 

Barry buried his head in his hands and he lost the battle of holding back his tears. His heart ached and he wanted to scream. 

“I kn-...” he sighed trying to think of what to tell her.

”well? Why didn’t you give me the opportunity Barry? Instead of just leaving without saying anything - without warning!”

”BECAUSE I LOVE YOU AND EVERYTHING I LOVE GETS DESTROYED YOU KNOW THAT!” He didn’t mean to shout. Everything this past 6 months has been building up and her being here is bringing it all back. Iris was back in danger and he was panicking. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to -“ Barry’s voice softened and he walked towards her but stopped when he realised he should keep his distance to save him from getting more attached. “Snart, Ramon, you don’t know these guys. They will hunt you down and kill you just to hurt me,” his words didn’t bother her, she wasn’t scared of some boys with a reputation, “I didn’t wanna leave you iris, I love you and I know that you know that - if there’s one thing. I may have lied to you about what I did in my spare time but that love - what we had - that was real. And boy what I would give to have the chance to go back and to be with you like that again but with no lies this time. You brought meaning to my life and the moment you left, nothing made sense anymore. You’re my lightning rod iris, I never wanted to hurt you I swear,” he slowly walked towards her and rested his hands on the soaking wet sleeves of her arms. He was properly crying this time and iris had never seen him really cry before.

”I understand that Barry. But you don’t know how hard it was to wake up and find out that you’d gone away and weren’t coming back - that I wasn’t enough to make you stay.”

”No, no iris please. What happened has nothing to do with you. Not a day has gone by where I haven’t thought about you and my heart doesn’t bleed,” he hesitantly took her cold hand and placed it on his chest, “it’s still beating iris but it hurts,” he sobbed and iris pulled him for a hug as she couldn’t bear the sight to see him like this. He cried into her shoulder and she cried into his warm neck. After they’d both calmed down, they pulled out of the hug and Barry brushed his thumb over iris’ cheek, wiping away her tears.

”I just need you to promise me one thing...” iris pleads.

”anything,”

”promise you’ll never leave me again,” 

Of course he didn’t want to. He saw it as his duty to protect her - she didn’t ask for this life nor did she deserve it; looking over her shoulder every two seconds, never being free. But it was iris, she wasn’t going to leave without a fight,

”I promise.” Barry vowed.

”you need to get out of these clothes you’re soaked,” Barry grabbed her one of his shirts and a pair of sweatpants. “You can use the shower, it’s just through there,”

Iris forced a gentle smile and took the clothes, walking towards the bathroom.

”iris -“ he called for her and she stopped and turned her head round to meet his gaze, “I’m sorry,” he says gently, his voice breaking from the hurt again.

”I know,” iris replied in an equally soft tone.

She showered off and took the time to process the fact that she was back here with him after all this time as if she never left. She came out wearing his longest shirt that came about 5 inches above her bare knees to find Barry making and extra blanket for her. He searched her body with his eyes and stopped what he was doing,

”I forgot how much better you look in my shirts than I do,” he chuckled for the first time in what seems like forever; a little curve with his lips - almost a smile.

”the sweatpants were a bit big for me so...” she shrugged and looked down at her bare legs. 

“Right” he didn’t know if he should offer her another pair but she’d already climbed into his bed and under the two duvets he’d gotten out for her. “um, can I -?” He wasn’t sure if she’d be comfortable with sleeping in the same bed after all that had happened. Iris lifted the blankets and he cautiously got in, keeping his distance.

”I know we left a lot of things unanswered -“

”I forgive you.” Iris faced him and looked deep into his ocean green eyes. 

A huge weight lifted off his shoulders and he took the time to take in the fact that she was here with him again, just a touch away. 

“You don’t deserve any of this,” Barry shook his head and guilt filled him again,

”Bear,” iris reached out her hand and placed it on top of his, “stop. Put it behind us okay?” She said gently. He studied her face and forced a slight smile,

”Okay,” he whispered.

Iris leaned forward and placed her lips on his - boy did she miss the taste of him. His lips were soft and tender just like she’d remembered and the love was there just the same. His hand reached behind her neck to bring her in closer as he brushed his tongue across hers causing both their hearts to flutter. Iris straddled his lap and she could feel him under her already. Iris traced kisses along his jawline and down his neck, lowering herself for him.

”iris,” he moaned, “wait,” he gently pushed her up before tossing them around so he was on top. “I was the one that left,” he pressed a soft kiss between her neck and her collar bone just where she liked it, “let me make it up to you,” he whispered. Iris refused to protest as he kissed along her neck and behind her ear, releasing soft moans. 

He fiddled with the bottom of her shirt and tickled up her leg in the success of teasing her. He captured their lips together again and his hot breath on her face made her want him even more. 

Barry tickled under her shirt and smoothed his hand along the soft skin of her torso and up to cup her left breast in his palm causing a moan to escape her lips. Getting impatient, iris grabbed the bottom of his shirt and pulled it off his head. She ran her fingers over his abs and clawed at his shoulders pressing him closer to her. Following her lead, Barry began to unbutton her shirt until she was left in nothing but her undies. Iris pulled at the band of his sweatpants indicating for him to get them off and within short time, he was just in his boxers already hard and throbbing. Iris wrapped her legs around his waist and began to grind down on him,

”irissss” he groaned, “Iris I-“ he ground back but stopped before he came to early. He brushed his fingers around the lace of her panties,

”Barry please,” she huffed. With a smirk at the sight of her, he slid his finger under undies and massaged her clit with his index finger. 

“Oh my god,” iris clawed his back and arched her back for him. Her moans and position made him ache for her and he didn’t know how much longer he could go in for. He pulled his hand away and iris looked at him confused. 

“What are you doing?”

barry smiled and went to take of his boxers but iris stopped him and returned the smirk. She pulled his underwear off him and saw how needy he was for her. She took him in her hand and pumped him a few times making him yell her name,

”iriss,” his head threw back and he squeezed his eyes shut at the pleasure he was receiving. He felt something warm and moist close over his tip and looked down to see she’d taken him in her mouth. 

As much as he was enjoying himself and had missed her, he had to last,

”Iris I’m gonna - oh god -“ he reached down and took a handful of her hair as she licked down his erection and back up to his member. He bagan thrusting but felt him reaching his limit. He pulled her up and tossed her over so he was on top. There was a moment where he looked at her with an animalistic, beastie needy flicker in his eye. iris always thought he looked hottest when he was fucking her;his hair falling at his forehead greased with sweat and his breathing heavy.

”Yes” Iris whispered. Barry never entered her before she said that. He smirked and leaned in to cary on kissing her neck, collar bone and breasts as he guided himself to her entrance and slowly entering her. Iris eyes rolled back and she let out a load moan,

”oh barry,”

he stayed still for a few seconds to adjust himself and then slowly started pumping into her, hitting her g-spot every time and massaging her clit with his finger again. She was tight around him and her moans turned him on even more.

”Irissss” he yelled her name through hot breaths and hard thrusts.”I’m gonna - “ 

“Barryyyyyy” iris arched her back and felt a flush over her body, telling her she was close, “baby, slow down I’m gonna - I don’t want it to end” she threw her head back and clawed at his back thrusting him harder and deeper into her. All of a sudden her orgasm swept over her and she rocked her hips rapidly against him and a rush sparked through her entire body from head to toe and her walls spasmed around Barry’s hard dick, making them cum at the same time.

They let out a deep breath and Barry rested down on top of her, nuzzling his head in to the sweaty warmth of her neck.

”I love you so much iris,” he places one more kiss on her neck before pulling himself out of her and flopping down beside her. Their legs were like jello and they were exhausted after their saucy workout. Iris rests her head on his chest and wraps her leg around his,

”I love you. Don’t you ever leave me again Bartholomew.” 


	2. Chapter 2

“Barry”. She didn’t know what time it was but a beam of dull light made her believe it was morning. She woke up led on his bare chest and she could feel his unsteadiness; without looking at him she could feel he was awake.

”yeah,” he tickled his fingers up her bare arm and back.

”what’s on your mind?” She whispered into his belly as she traced the shape of his abs with her fingers. He sighed,

”nothing,” there was actually a hell of a lot.

”don’t lie to me,” she lifted her head and made eye contact with him. She brushed some hair out of his face making him soft at her touch, “what’s up?”

“Iris we cant stay here. We need to get away as soon as possible - if you were able to track me here I don’t know who else can.” He stared at the ceiling still trying to think of a plan.

”well, where will we go I mean my family work for the police, we don’t know anyone else I-“

”I know. But we gotta go somewhere.”

”I think I know somewhere we can go temporarily for now...” iris suggests,

”where?”

”I have a friend in North Carolina - Linda. We were best friends in high school and we still text each other occasionally. We can go there until we think of a plan.” It wasn’t convenient but they had to settle with it for now; what hurt the most is the fact that this may become their new normal. Barry was silent for a while and you could see the thought processing in his mind,

”ok” he finally said, “we might wanna get going then; we can’t hang around anymore,”  he took off the covers and got out, exposing his naked body. He caught her staring at him as he made his way to the bathroom and a smile curled on his lips.

They quickly freshened up and packed all Barry’s things in iris’ car.

”Barry,” iris said, sat in the drivers seat before starting the engine, “would you mind if we stopped off in central city so I can pick up a few things?”

”iris that’s risky”

”bear anywhere we go now is gonna be risky. I need to get a few things; I have my savings card that we can use to keep us going for as long as possible and I need to get some clothes.” 

He could tell she didn’t want this to be her life - but he also knew she wasn’t going to live her life without him in question. He’s taken everything from her; her freedom, her home, her safety... letting her go back one more time was the least he could do.

“Alright” he said softly.

Within 2.5 hours they reached central city. Luckily it was midday which meant joe should be at work. Iris snuck Barry into the house to save him from being seen in the car. She hurried to pack a bag and he helped her. On her way out her room she stopped, looking back at a picture framed on her desk of her and her dad; she was gonna see him again one day and he’ll learn to understand. Fighting back her tears she took the photo and placed it in her bag. 

“You don’t have to do this” Barry could see the struggle going on inside of her and he couldn’t bear the thought of him being the cause of her hurt.

”I want to” it was a lie and the truth at the same time. He leaned down and pressed a kiss on her plump, soft lips but is drawn back by the sound of keys rustling at the front door.

”fuck” iris says. She hurries him into her closet and orders for him to remain as quiet as possible.

”iris?” Joe calls from downstairs. Taking a deep breath, iris scurries down the stairs,

”Dad. Hey,” she stands at the bottom of the stairs, leaning on the banister in attempt of blocking his way upstairs. Joe looks at her with his eyes squinted and eyebrows furrowed making the skin on his forehead form lines,

”why aren’t you at work?” He questions her. Iris could ask him the same question but this isn’t the time. 

“I- um... I’m working from home,” 

“Alright,” he walks towards her, assuming she’ll walk out the way to let him pass but she doesn’t so he stops and looks at her, raising his brows,

”can I get past please?” He says bluntly. Iris freezes, if she lets him up he could find Barry but then if she doesn’t he’s gonna b suspicious.

”you know, you’ve probably had a long day. Why don’t you just sit down on the couch and I’ll make you a coffee? So you can rest”

”that’s what I’m going to do. I’m taking a nap, now if you’ll excuse me,” he goes to go up the stairs again but iris blocks him

”I actually wanted to speak to you about uh... grandma Esther’s noodles. I thought that maybe -“

”Iris.” He has that tone that he’d always give whenever she was in trouble, “why are you stalling?”

”I’m not. I’m not stalling. Why would you -“ iris nervously laughs and scratches her head. She hated that she had to lie to her dad, especially considering this is possibly the last time she’ll ever see him if her and Barry don’t make it through this mess they’re facing.

”Yes you are. You’re stalling.” He stares her deep in the eye and iris’ face turns serious. “What are you hiding from me?”

”nothing.”

”then let me go upstairs,” he goes to move again and iris jumps in his way,

”but dad-“

”Iris.” His voice was louder than before and very stern. Out of respect she stepped aside and let him pass. Her hands grew cold and sweaty and her heart was beating out of her chest and she prayed that he wouldn’t find him.

Iris slowly followed him up but to her relief he went to his own room looking back at her as he goes to shut the door. Just as it’s almost closed a loud bang comes from Iris’ room.

”What the hell was that?” Joe asks. Iris’ heart stops and she feels like her life ended right then.   

Iris jumps to her door but then remembers he’s in her closet so hopefully not visible. With caution she steps aside and let’s her dad go in her room so he can look for the answers he wanted. 

As she expected, Barry wasn’t in direct sight but both iris and Barry’s nerves were on edge. 

Joe took one stern look at iris and walked towards the closet. Her heart sank as he opened the doors to reveal Barry cowered on the floor.

she instantly feels as though she’s let him down and has brought an end to their lives and relationship.

”What the fuck is he doing here?!” His voice was raised and he pointed at Barry whilst giving iris a look of anger.

”Dad I-“ her voice was shaky and she wanted to cry but she couldn’t.

”get your ass up!” He grabs Barry’s arm and pushes him towards iris. She takes his hand and they both look at joe with intense fear and disappointment. “What the hell do you think you’re doing, bringing a CRIMINAL into my home - into our home - I thought you were over that!”

Iris hated disappointing her dad but right now all she felt was fear for Barry. The thought that he could end up in prison because of her was already eating her up inside; he didn’t even want to come back to central city and he was right.

”Dad listen! Just hear me out!”

”you are one stupid young woman if you think that he’s changed. People like him, they don’t care about ANYONE. They’re criminals - animals. He left you iris and you’re ready to forgive him right away?!”

”he left me to protect me. And you don’t know him like I do you just assume he’s a bad person.” Her eyes glazed over with tears but joe was unbothered by them.

”that’s because he is iris. He’s killed people!”

”see that’s what you don’t know! He hasn’t killed anyone! He was forced into a gang because the government let him down and didn’t give him the support he needed when he was a kid. He was left with no one. Snart practically raised him and he found it difficult to leave him,” a tear fell from her eye, falling down her cheek, “but he did. You wanna know why dad? Because he’s a good person whether you believe it or not. And he is in no way capable of killing anyone. You don’t know him like I do, dad and believe it or not under all that he’s been through he is a good person and I love him. Nothing you say can change that. I’m sorry,”

Joe looked to Barry still unconvinced but feeling less fumed than before. He trusted his daughters gut and he respected that she was a grown woman and able to make her own decisions but he’s learnt from his own life that love can trick you in to so many things that all just end in heartbreak.

”I just want to protect you Iris,” he says, his voice soft and weak.

”I know dad. But please trust me on this,” she gives him a pleading look,

“Iris, you don’t understand - Barry I am so sorry - but I am a cop. I can’t let you live under my own roof harbouring a fugutive from justice!” 

“We won’t.” Iris bluntly says, looking away in guilt.

”Iris,” Barry mutters, not being sure whether it is appropriate to tell her dad what they’re planning on doing.

”what do you mean?” Joe asks with a tone of fear in his voice.

Iris takes a deep breath and passes a glance at Barry, “we’re moving away,”

“Iris are you crazy?” She knew her dad wasn’t going to be happy with it and it pained her to hear the pain in his voice.

“Just listen ok. You took 2 oaths in your life: one to protect the law and one to protect your family. Do I really have to question which one comes first?” 

Joe stayed silent for a while as he stared at the two. 

“Where are you gonna go?” His voice broke slightly. He knew he shouldn’t be letting them go but he knew that now Iris would be in trouble if she was caught by the police so he was doing this for her mainly now. Plus he did remember how happy Barry made her.

"My old friend from high school, linda, said shell acommodate us until we fihire out a plan. She's out in the country so well be hard to find but don't worry dad, I'll keep in touch okay?" Iris trusted that her dad wouldn't snitch on her.

"I'm always gonna be on the end of the phone okay? If you're ever stuck, you call me. And I swear to God if you hurt her, there is no where on this planet I won't find you," joe points his finger at Barry and squints his teary eyes.

"I'll keep her safe Joe. I didn't want this life for her and I am so sincerely sorry." Barry looks down at the ground in shame and iris caresse's his arm for support.

"I want you to call me as soon as you get to linda''s you hear me?" Iris nods and her dad pulls her in for a hug, "I love you so much baby girl.

Barry watched as iris said he last goodbyes to her father and it tore him apart at the truth of how he was taking iris away from her family like his family was taken from him. He never wanted her to go through this but she had to insist - now everything's so much harder.

"Just remember to try not to leave any trace's. I'll do my best to stall your case bartholomew," joe said bluntly to Barry.

"Thank you sir." Barry said weakly. "I'll bring her back to you joe I promise."

"You better" he gave iris one last hug and after a few tears and a couple of broken hearts Barry and iris headed to north Carolina being careful not to leave any easy clues as to where they are as they went along.

 

They reache'd linda's country home at nightfall. The sound of crickets and the view of the night sky clearly sparkling with stars burning far away and fireflies lighting up as they peacefully float around waiting to be caught. Her large garden was accompanied with a hot tub, a stable and her small bit beautiful home with a deck that was often used to admire the nature around her.

"Iris," linda opened her front door with open arms, pulling iris in for a hug.

"Oh my gosh it's so good to see you!"

"You must be Barry,  hi I'm linda," she shook his hand and welcomed them both inside helping them with their luggage and showing them to their room.

"If you need extra pillows or blankets then there are some in the cupboard,"

"Thanks linda," iris smiled.

"Of course sis," she shrugged her shoulders and smiled widEly.  "So yall want a drink? It must have been one he'll of a ride down here,"

Barry and iris sat out on the porch with linda and her small dog, tootsie as the 2 girls caught up and linda was asking questions to get to know Barry. Iris thanked linda again for letting them stay. They headed to bed and Barry just flopped down on the covers and stared and iris who was getting ready to go and do her night skin care routine.

"Iris are you sure about this?" He sighed, "you don't have to do this for me, if you miss your dad please go back." The upset in her face when she said goodbye was haunting him.

"Bear, I'm a grown woman it's barely been a day. I'm not a little girl that need's her dad to save her all the time. I can live without him for a while as long as I text him were good," 

"Are we?" Barry questioned. Iris sighed and approached him. She gave him a gentle smile and put her hand on his shoulder before pressing a kiss on his lips, 

"Yeah. We are, I know it." She kisses him again.

"Yeah but -"

"Bear please," she swings her leg around and stradales his hips so she's sat directly on his dick, "relax ok," she leans in with a soft whisper on her lips and encloses the gap between them. She brushe's her toungue against his during kisses then trail's them down his cheek bone and his neck before he stop's her.

"Hey, your turn today," he smirks and tosses her over so he's on top of her and his body heat is radiating down onto the bare skin above her chest that her vest didn't cover. He kissed her with deep passion tickling his fingers up her shirt on her bare torso making her breasts go hard. He clasped one in his hand and began needing it as he ran his fingers through her hair with the other and began trailing kisses along her neck especially in the ditch of her collar bone where he knew she liked It most, even after all this time they hadn't been together he still knew how to please her in the smallest of ways.

Soft moans escaped her lips which had a habit of turning Barry on. Iris flipped them over again so she could tease him a bit before he pleasured her. She rocked slowly on his groin, grinding into him and kissing his lips, only parting them for short hot breaths as she continued to move.

"Oh iris" he moaned. his sounds and his hardness beneath her sent a heat pooling through her body and she knew she was wet and ready for him but continued with what she was doing. This was the way dom Barry came out. 

He gripped her ass with his hands and intensified the movement making the thrusts faster but as he began to erect he knew he had to stop before he came before she did.

"Come on baby," he whispered before tossing them around and beginning to kiss her collar bone down to her chest before ripping her shirt off so he could reach her titties. "You're so beautiful iris," he huffed as he continued to trace kisses down her body, across her breasts and down her torso where he met the band of her sweatpants. He stared up at her with a beasty character in his eyes and she knew what was about to happen. He guided his lips back up to her lips as he fiddled with the elastic waistband pulling them down slightly but not all the way to tease her.

"Baby please," is moaned as she wrapped her leg around his waist so she could feel him. He smirked between the sloppy kisses and continued to tease her by rubbing his hands along her thighs making sensations rush through her body,

"I want to hear you beg for me iris," Barry said in a low husky voice. His dom side had decided to make an appearance. Iris loved it when he was like this although a lot of the time she liked being the one in control but boy is he a hot alpha.

"I want you Barry, I need you," iris said between kisses as she tried to prevent herself from pulling him into her more so she can take control - she had to let him take his time with this.

"I missed you baby," he slid his hand under her sweatpants and tickled her flower over her panties and he could feel the cotton was cold and wet which means she's been needing him for a while.

His kisses trailed back down her body and he slowly removed her sweatpants. He kissed up her thighs and she felt her tension build up as he grew closer to her point of action. She opened her legs for him without being able to contain herself and he removed her panties.

Barry placed a kiss on her glossy lips and a hot breath escaped her mouth. He looked up at her with much intention before sliding his tongue through her slits and brushing up over her swollen clit. 

"Oh my God that feels so good," iris moaned.

"Tell me how good it feels baby," Barry says as he slide's his tongue deeper into her folds and feels himself become more needy for her at her sounds and sight.

"So good, it feel's so good," iris squeezed her eyes shut and began grinding down on his face, taking a handful of his hair in her hand.

Barry moved closer to her entrance where there was an ocean of her wetness. He slid hi's tongue inside her and a sharp gasp escaped her lips and his dick was now fully erected at the wet sounds of her pussy and her moans. 

With a few circles around her clit he focused on her spot that he hadn't forgotten after all this time - he knew her like the back of his hand.

"Oh right there, yes Barry," iris exclaimed in a quiet scream. Barry pace quickened making  her grind down harder, "oh my gosh, yes daddy oh-" she only ever called him that when he was extremely good because she always found it weirs but in sex, it was hella kinky and it turned them on even more. Barry moaned into her as he moved his face away leaving her throbbing. He slowly slid his long skinny index finger inside of her before adding another 2 making her moan again.

Using his thumb, he massaged her clit as he slid his fingers in and out of her as fast as he can. Iris helped by thrusting into him as he hit her spot every time.

"I'm so close I'm gonna -" her volume increased and Barry had to seal her off with a passionate kiss, brushing his tongue over hers. She wrapped her legs around his waist positioning herself better and his fingers went deeper inside of her. With a held back scream, iris' eyes shut tight,  her thrusts became even faster and she arched her back as her walls spasmed around his fingers and he rubbed her clit faster to make the orgasm last longer. 

A heat of electricity rushed through her from head to toe and she let out a soft breath when her orgasm wore off and her clit became tender and her legs felt like jello.

Barry softly pressed a kiss on his lips and quickly finished himself off as he was throbbing from the sight of the way he makes her. With a moan of her name he came into his hand and collapsed down baside her as she cuddled into his chest.

"I love you so much," iris sofly kissed his bare chest and he pulled her close. 

"I love you more," he mumbled into her hair as he took in her scent.

"What are we gonna do tomorrow?" Iris asked concerned.

"Don't worry about it ok? Just enjoy living in the now. That's something were gonna have to get used to doing - making every good moment we can get last forever" he whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> Lmao not rly a smut writer but I hope y’all enjoyed this story. Please leave kudos and comment if you’d like me to make this into a series :) thanks for reading!


End file.
